


Love Handles

by TennantDoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Doctor Whump, F/M, Fluff, Fruit, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Rose Tyler - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Weight Gain, Whump, relationship, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantDoctor/pseuds/TennantDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hits a little bit of a snag in his diet which puts both him and Rose in danger. Doctor/Rose, more towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was a funny one, and I originally wrote a version around a year ago, but later on took down because I wasn't happy with it. This time, I've got my head around the plot and have most of it written out. It's mainly fluff/humor with a lot of Rose/Doctor fluff, but it's also a story with adventure so expect lots of danger/Whump too. 
> 
> If you don't like the idea of a chubby Doctor then you're not in the right place. This story has a lot of chubby Doctor. 
> 
> Please read, comment, but most of all, enjoy!

In the never ending corridors of the TARDIS, Rose Tyler was on a search for the Doctor. She had just woken up from the first full night’s sleep she’d had in weeks, having then gone to get some breakfast like she always did before heading off to the console room where the Time Lord was usually tinkering with the ancient engines of his machine or muttering to himself. She had been surprised to find the console room empty.

She wandered to have a look in the library as he sometimes engrossed in a book while she was sleeping, but there was still no sign of the Time Lord. She even resorted to knocking on his bedroom door - there were rare occasions when he also went to sleep, but she had received the same result. No evidence of the Doctor in his own ship.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted for what seemed like the seventeenth time, sighing when she got no response once again. She pulled the sleeves down on the grey cardigan she had chosen to wear and gently brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and turned to wander down another section of the corridor. 

Suddenly, she was certain she heard a voice. It was faint, but she instantly recognised it as the Doctors. It was emitting from further down the same corridor she was in. If Rose was correct, after spending a good solid year and a bit on the ship, she knew was heading in the direction on the huge wardrobe that contained the clothing of at least three Primark’s put together. Even though the TARDIS sometimes seemed to switch the rooms around, she was certain it was the wardrobe room. Wasting no time, she set of towards the next corner. 

"Doctor?" Rose called out as she rounded the sharp turn. She was pleased when she was met with the huge brown doors that did indeed lead to the room she was looking for.

"Come on...this cost me fifty something from that planet... oh come on!"

The Doctor's absurd mumbling could be heard faintly coming from the inside. Rose couldn’t make out some parts of the sentences that were pouring out into the corridor, which was making all the more curious to find out what he was doing. It wasn’t like his clothes varied day to day...it was either a brown suit or a blue suit, nothing more, nothing less – so what would he be doing in here?

"Come on you stupid-"

Deciding she couldn’t hold back any longer, Rose glided towards the brown doors, the one on the left already ajar for her to be able to slip inside without making any noise. As she walked through, she caught site of the huge spiral staircase that sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by levels upon levels of clothes which she guessed weren’t all from Earth judging by some of the absurd designs. 

"Does it not stretch or...Nhhhg!"

Rose quickly turned her head to where the Doctor’s voice was coming from, and spotted a huge mirror which was placed behind a stack of shelves and clothes, and she figured he was behind there once she pin-pointed his muffled noses. 

"Please...come on…Rose will never let me live this down..."

Rose’s ears perked up at the mention of her name, making her curiosity practically burst its banks. She decided instead of just appearing, she would sneakily peak her head around to surprise him - he never liked it when she did that. That way, she would be able to see what he was doing that was making him so touchy.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Rose sneaked over to the pile of clothes and shelves and without making a noise, and managed to pop her head around the corner. She had been right. 

The Doctor was standing with his hands pressed firmly on his hips in front of the long golden mirror propped against one of the coral beams, fully dressed in his brown suit, apart from the brown suit jacket which Rose could see only had one button done up over his chest. He was staring intently at his reflection in the mirror, looking himself up and down and was completely oblivious to Rose’s presence. 

"Right, let's try this one more time," the Time Lord suddenly proposed to himself, moving his hands away from his hips and placing a firm grip on one of the buttons on his suit jacket around his lower stomach area and went to connect it with the slit on the opposite side. But to Rose's bemusement, the jacket didn’t seem to want to close up.

The Doctor’s face conjured in concentration and agitation, his teeth gritted as he desperately tried to shove the jacket closed around his midriff, but every time he pulled on either side, they simply wouldn’t meet. Rose was trying not to laugh at the pained expression on his face as he tried and failed another three times. She knew that the jacket he was trying to put on was one of his favourites, and probably the tightest of all the ones he owned. Slightly confused, she squinted her eyes to focus more on his stomach area, trying to figure out why it wasn’t buttoning up. 

At first she had thought it had maybe shrunk when he had perhaps tried to wash it, but once she got a better look at his stomach, she realised exactly what the problem was. The only way she could put it, was that he was slightly beefier around his midriff. The skinny streak of a Time Lord actually had a little bit of a belly, and it made Rose shake her head in bemused shock.

Rose had been at her mother’s for a week since one of Jackie’s friends had been emitted to hospital and Jackie had naturally wanted to visit her every day. Rose wondered if he had stuffed himself silly whilst she had been away, but it wasn’t possible with his metabolism he always bragged about. He was one for his food, but he always seemed to be able to eat his weight in it and not put on a pound. So something had to be going on… 

Deciding to give up her game of hiding, Rose straightened herself up and stepped out from behind the clothes. The Time Lord didn’t notice her for a couple of seconds due to his eyes being screwed shut, but when he opened them, he jumped a mile high whilst nearly falling into the mirror. 

“Rose,” he panted, holding a hand to his left heart, “you don’t half know how to scare someone. What’s the matter?” He attempted to shuffle his suit jacket around, trying to make himself look as innocent as possible. 

“Oh, nothing,” she replied raising her eyebrows. “I was just looking around for you and I heard your voice coming from in here and just wanted to come and see…what you were doing.” She slyly folded her arms as his face seemed to begin to glide into a nervous expression. An expression Rose was accustomed to when the Time Lord really let his guard down.

“Well...er, I was just…just-trying on some new suits!” the Doctor exclaimed to Rose, turning back to face the mirror and falsely straightening the already neat pinstriped collar. “What do you think?” He asked, outstretching his arms with a smile that hid his nerves from sight. 

“It looks good,” she replied, nodding her head in approval. “But...It looks a bit…I dunno, tight?” 

“My suits are always tight.” the Doctor retorted a bit too quickly with a frown, looking away from her to avoid eye-contact. Rose began to walk towards him with the Time Lord still refusing to look at her, his shuffling growing all the more obvious. 

“This one seems a bit, y’know, too tight?” Rose stated, drawing her eyes to his stomach. Now she was up close, her theory was confirmed as she could see that he was indeed - chubbier. She could see even his shirt underneath was straining around his middle. She mentally kicked herself, not being able to figure out how she hadn’t noticed when she had returned yesterday. How had this happened? How had the high and might Time Lord put on a few pounds?

“I never really liked this one anyway,” he commented as Rose positioned herself directly in front of him. She gave him a cheeky smile as he finally braved to look at her again, and he noticed her tongue poking out between her teeth. 

“I think you could maybe do with a trip to the gym, mister,” Rose teased, finally letting on to him that she knew what he was trying to hide. 

The Doctor seemed to freeze. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about…” he gulped, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. As he did so, his now pudgier midriff stuck out slightly over his trousers. “I feel fine.”

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically and uncurled her arms from her chest. “I’m talking about this,” she pointed out, giving the Time Lord a firm poke in the stomach and looking down towards it. He let out an embarrassed ‘oof!’, one of his hands rushing to the part where she had poked him. 

“What do you mean ‘this’?” he exclaimed, giving emphasis on ‘this’, still ignoring Rose’s motive. “There isn’t a ‘this’, there never was a ‘this’ and there’s never going to be a ’th-“

“Oh you can give up the act now, Doctor,” Rose smiled undeterred, cutting him off from his ramble . “It’s plain to see you’ve put on a couple of pounds; why else wouldn’t your jacket fit?”

The Doctor scoffed. “I have gone and done no such thing, Miss Tyler! I’m exactly the same as I was a week ago!” 

“You might be, but your tummy would disagree I think,” She retorted, mockingly reaching about towards the pudgiest bit of his stomach and gripping it between her finger and thumb in a cheeky squeeze. The Doctor quickly slapped her hand away and covered his stomach with both his arms, bending over slightly. It was hard for Rose to miss the small pair of love handles that formed on his thighs as he did so. She smiled without really realising – it was making this cute and stripy Doctor even cuter. “Come on, Doctor, there’s no point in hiding it. It’s not like your fat or anything; you’re still skinny. Just…with a bit of extra now.” She added. 

The Doctor unravelled his arms and let out a large, defeated sigh. "Fine. Congratulations, you’ve noticed,” he said in defeat, his arms dropping to his sides where they bashed into his love handles – it made him want to scream. “I thought you maybe wouldn’t…” 

“I’m a woman Doctor, I would have figured it out sooner or later,” Rose stated with a smile. The Doctor looked towards the mirror again, undoing the one button of his jacket that he had managed to join on his chest with another sigh, making his belly stick out another inch or so. “Now the cats well out of the bag, you gonna tell me how you managed to do this in a week?” Rose asked him. 

The Doctor ran his long fingers through his thick brown hair, making it stick up on all ends. “Well, remember a couple of days before your mother rang I took you to that planet with the giant green slugs?” 

“Yeah, of course, how could I forget when I was nearly killed by a pack of them?” his companion retorted back to him. 

“Well, that bowl of blue stuff I had from that Re’tanius’s stall, that stuff that you said looked and smelled disgusting, I just fancied some more of that the day I dropped you off and, every day for the past week I’ve been stopping off at different times to go and get some…but on the bright side, I’m his favourite customer now!” 

The Doctor’s attempt to change the subject didn’t catch Rose out and she simply raised her eyebrow at him, feeling rather confused. “So, are you saying you’ve become addicted to some food? Or are you just having intense cravings?” 

“What? No! Time Lords can’t do that…” he retorted proudly, placing his hands back on his hips. “I-I just think it’s really nice…tastes like bananas too.” 

“That still doesn’t answer the question though, how can you have put on that much weight from a week of having one bowl of that stuff a day? It doesn’t seem right.” 

“Well, to be truthful, I didn’t exactly just have one a day…for the past few days I’ve been having, well, two or three-“ 

“Two or three?!” Rose exclaimed, concern now brushing in her eyes. “Doctor, how can you say you’re not becoming addicted to that stuff? It must be some sort of high calorie junk food to make you put on weight that quick, or something really dangerous. I mean, you’re practically turning into a Time Lord marshmallow!” 

“Oi! I can hear you!” the Time Lord huffed grumpily. 

“Doctor look, I think – and I can’t believe I’m saying this – but I really think you could do with ditching that blue stuff and think about going on some sort of diet,” Rose told him up front. “You continue the way you are, you’ll be bigger than a Slitheen within the next few weeks! Whatever that food is, it’s bad news, and I don’t want you having anymore.” 

The Doctor was speechless for a couple of moments before he managed to respond to his companion’s suggestion. “Rose Tyler, how dare you! I’m the picture of health!” 

“I wouldn’t call this the ‘picture of health’…” she said, yet again poking him in his now tubbier gut, but this time the Time Lord didn’t dramatically look away, and instead looked rather guilty. “Even though you’re not exactly, y’know…huge, I don’t want anything to happen to you,” the corner of Rose’s mouth fell to form a small frown to which the Doctor responded with a sigh. 

“Fine, I’ll stay away from Getruta’gash,” the Doctor promised with a shrug of the shoulders, confusing Rose for second before she realised that was the name of the planet they had been to and where the blue food came from. “Besides, I’m sure with all the running we do it’ll drop off by this time next week,” he added with a bit of enthusiasm which made Rose smile slightly – but she wasn’t entirely convinced. It seemed the Time Lord didn’t realise just how dangerous this food came across as.

“You’ve got to promise me, Doctor. Promise me you’ll stay away from ‘Getrurgha’ or whatever it’s called…I only want you to get better. You know I worry about you…and if you have any problems, you just need to talk to me, kay? Come find me wherever I am, I don't really care.” 

“Hey, there’s no need to worry about me, Rose, I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll never go back. I’ll be back to my very slim self in no time,” the Doctor reassured Rose with a wide grin plastered onto his face. Rose couldn’t help the urge that overcame her and she reached forward towards the Time Lord and placed her arms around him, embracing him a tight hug. The Doctor, surprised but heartened, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her blonde hair. The pair let the moment go on, until the Doctor suddenly felt Rose put one of her hands above his thigh and he winced as she pushed her fingers into his flesh. 

“Wow, you really have filled out,” she said in all seriousness which the Doctor yet again scoffed at, but had no time to reply, “but that hug was nice I’ll give you that, actually better than having to feel all of your ribs and your thigh bones.” 

“You’re really cheeky today, d’you know that?” the Doctor told Rose as he pulled away from her laughing form. “Anyway, now that’s all sorted and done with…how about a random trip? We haven’t had one of those in ages.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next reformed chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

After a good half an hour of searching in the TARDIS wardrobe, the Doctor managed to find another brown pin-striped jacket that fit to his new slightly pudgier frame, and now he and Rose were stood at the console of the TARDIS, the Time Lord with his hands set upon the monitor ready to input controls. 

“Give me a number between one and fifteen,” the Doctor stated to Rose, whose face lit up with excitement as she tried to think of a number. 

“Erm…six!” she exclaimed in response, trying to go with the flow of actually picking the first number that popped into her head. She watched the Doctor input the number and his brown eyes were soon focused on her again. 

“Now one between twenty and fifty,” he asked quickly.

Rose thought for the shortest few seconds, tucking her blonde hair between her ears as she bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet. “…Forty-eight!” 

“Okay…and finally, any three digit number that comes to mind.” 

“Oh, erm…five hundred and twenty three!” 

The Doctor made sure all the numbers were in the right order and he looked up to beam at his companion. “Right then, Rose Tyler, here we go…” he announced dramatically as he pulled on a lever next to the monitor which instantly brought the time machine into life. The rotor began to churn and grind as it moved up and down in the center of the console and the ship began to tumble backwards and forwards as it flew into the vortex. “Hold on!” 

Rose reached for support by grasping to the railing closest to her as the TARDIS threw them harshly to the left, whilst the Doctor made his way around each section of the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons, trying to keep himself balanced in the process. 

A minute passed before the machine seemed to settle down, the Time Lord running around so he could inspect the monitor. “Oh good one, Rose, not a gas planet this time,” he chortled to his companion, referring to the previous time Rose had picked the co-ordinates which had landed them into Jupiter’s atmosphere. Rose, who was till gripping to the railing, unleashed her grasp and flicked some hair out of her face.

“I went first last time, so it’s all yours,” Rose humoured, giving the Time Lord a smile as she gestured to the door. The Doctor stood to his full height and straightened his tie with both hands – Rose couldn’t help but smile brighter at the way his newly formed belly stuck out slightly…why did he look so cute? 

“Well then, what are you standing around for? Allons-y!” he exclaimed to Rose, rushing around the console to grab his long brown coat which was perched on the coral beam closest to the TARDIS doors. He then shrugged it quickly over his arms and stepped over to the exit, waiting for Rose to come up behind him, “you ready?” 

Rose couldn’t think of a time when she hadn’t been ready, and she gave him a secure nod. “Yeah,” she relied back to him with an excited smile. The Doctor turned his head to face the doors and in one swift movement opened them both. Instantly, they were hit with a searing bout of sunlight, which blinded the Time Lord as he stepped through the door. The smell of plants and wet grass and mud hit his nostrils, and he inhaled a deep sniff through his nose as Rose strode out from behind him. 

Miles upon miles of pure, thick jungle surrounded them with two suns sitting next to each other in the deep blue tinted sky that appeared to lack any form of cloud. The TARDIS had landed on a slopped cliff which let them overlook the scenery all around them. Rose had taken a few more steps forwards and turned to look behind her, and found they were only meters away from an entrance into yet another jungle.

“It’s…beautiful,” Rose said in awe, turning to look at the Doctor who was stood near the edge of the cliff, and didn’t hesitate to join him, “and you say I can’t pick good numbers.”   
The Doctor glared at her with his brown eyes fixed into hers, “I never said that I’ll have you know, I said the numbers you picked were usually bad ones,” the Time Lord corrected her with a cocky grin, to which Rose shook her head, chuckling. “So, which way should we go?” 

Rose glanced behind the TARDIS again to look into the depths of the trees. “How about that way?” she suggested, pointing behind them. “Climbing down a cliff doesn’t seem to be the best option when there’s a jungle behind us…we would end up getting lost by the looks of it.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Are you doubting my navigational skills, Miss Tyler? When you’re with a Time Lord, you never get lost,” he told her, folding his arms and raising his nose into the air. Rose simply snorted. 

“Fine, but if we get lost, I’m blaming you,” Rose responded simply. The Doctor lifted his elbow in a gesture for her to link arms and she gladly took it. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure? You’re with me, Rose, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

And with that, they both set off into the depths of the jungle. 

_

Rose could hardly breathe. Her pulse was racing and her face was drenched in sweat due to the humid air as she sprinted past trees and dodged another set of branches. 

The creature had appeared seemingly out of nowhere while the Doctor had been showing Rose some alien fruit. It had jumped out from behind a tree, the size of a huge bear with four piercing green eyes and three chunky legs covered in spikes and tattered black fur - but somehow, having three legs didn’t stop it from being a very fast runner. 

The Doctor was a few paces ahead of Rose, their hands lightly breezing against each other as they frantically tried to increase their speed to get away from the hungry creature in pursuit. In the near distance, Rose could see the opening to the cliff and the TARDIS through the entanglement of tree branches. 

However, what was worrying her wasn’t whether they were going to make it back to the machine in time – what was worrying her was the Doctor. His usually breathless and agile attire was slightly deteriorating, and it had done from the moment they’d started running. His brow was beaded with drops of sweat and, to Rose’s horror, the Time Lord was actually beginning to slow down beside her. 

The Doctor met Rose’s pace, continuing to run along beside her whilst glancing behind him. The creature was gradually gaining on them, its three long legs bouncing between trees and bushes and the three rows of sharp dagger-like teeth gleaming with saliva. 

They had succeeded in reaching the edge of the forest and they burst into the sunlight through the tree trunks, leaves scattering in front of them. The Doctor was already frantically searching for the TARDIS key in his coat pocket as they sprinted towards the time machine. Rose – for the first time ever - managed to reach the machine first, rounding the corner of the blue box and quickly turning to see where the Doctor was. 

The creature abruptly leapt through the trees at incredible speed and height as the Doctor was approaching the TARDIS, and it didn’t hesitate to jump for its prey. 

“Doctor!” Rose shouted in horror. But the Doctor didn’t have time to respond. 

The creature slammed into the Time Lord’s back at full pelt, sending him and the creature flying to the ground in a frenzy of speed. He let out a loud yell of shock as he and the creature flew to rocky layer in an entangled mess of limbs. Not being able to stop themselves, they continued to slide across the rocks at unbreakable speed, until they both disappeared over the cliff-edge.

Rose instantly felt her heart drop. “No...nononono…Doctor!” she frantically screamed at the top of her voice, racing over to the cliff edge as far as she could go without falling over herself. She got down on her hands and knees and peered over the edge, fearing the worst. 

The Doctor had separated from the raging beast and had somehow managed to slow himself from sliding further down the rocky slope, using his hands and feet to decrease the speed. His nails painfully scratched into the rock as he skidded to halt, gritting his teeth to bite back yells of discomfort, his coat wafting up a trail of dust. The creature continued to skid for a while, its three limbs thrashing around helplessly, but it soon managed to grasp the stone with its claws.

“Doctor!” Rose called out to the Time Lord as she looked side to side to see if there was any way she would be able to get to him herself. There was a sheer three meter drop before the cliff began to slope out again, so Rose knew he would have no other choice but to climb, “Doctor, are you okay? Can you climb?!” 

The Doctor could hear Rose calling out for him and he pushed his body up slightly, looking up at the distance he had tumbled. He wasn’t too far down. “I’m okay, Rose!” he called back up to her, “just stay put, I’m coming!” 

There was a hungry growl emitted from behind the Time Lord and he looked down the cliff to see the creature had found its balance, and was now attempting to climb towards him, slipping and thrashing around its large shaggy head.

The Doctor immediately began to scamper up the rocks as quickly as he could, using his feet and hands nimbly to counter every stone so he could gain speed over the creature. However, as he progressed, he noticed his breath was beginning to deepen and accelerate and he soon found himself panting, the two hearts in his chest racing to keep him focused. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled himself upwards, also noticing the effect the extra weight was having on his strength. His usual thin and agile frame was a blessing in these situations, but the added weight around his middle was a burden to him right now.

Rose could only observe as the creature continued to climb, its tail bashing around in an agitated manner as it clawed its way up. The Doctor was almost to the top, letting out grunts of exhaustion and effort of hauling himself up. As he reached the bottom of the three meter drop, he struggled to kneel on the rocks but managed to secure himself so he was able to rise up towards the edge. Rose stretched her arm down as much as she could, her brown wide eyes with fear.

“Hurry, Doctor!” she exclaimed, not being able to ignore how close the alien beast was getting. The Doctor tried to get a foothold so he was able to reach for Rose’s hand, lifting himself as much as he could muster. Their fingers brushed lightly and, out of a mixture of determination and fear, he jumped and Rose finally managed to grasp her hand into his. Without any need to be told, she began to help him up, pulling with every ounce of strength she had. However, she instantly found it painfully difficult - he was heavy, much heavier than she had anticipated. 

The Doctor’s shoes scrapped along the rocky edge as he tried to aid Rose in her pulling, his free hand clawing at the top to try and give him some extra limber. Rose puffed out a strained breath as she continued to hoist up the Doctor, her muscles aching from the effort. 

After a good few frantic moments of hauling, the Doctor’s top half finally appeared over the edge. Rose kept grasping and pulling his hand and she grabbed for his coat around the neck like the scruff of a dog, noticing just how out of breath he was. It seemed like a task to entice his belly over the edge, and he gritted his teeth together to try and lift his legs over. The long limbs were still hanging like bait, and the beast lashed out with one of its two front legs and narrowly missed the Doctor’s backside by inches. 

“Come on!” Rose ushered frantically, still struggling to get the Doctor’s lower half up and over the cliff. Eventually, the rest of him was edged over and Rose helped the panting Doctor to his feet and the pair struggled over to the TARDIS. The Doctor shoved the key into the lock and opened the doors, pushing Rose inside first to make sure she was safe.

He took one last look behind him, seeing the head of the creature rising from over the edge, before he too entered through the doors and slammed them shut. 

Rose steadily made her way up the ramp, her heart beginning to calm now she knew she was safe inside the time machine. She could hear the Doctor’s heavy breathing behind her and she twisted around to look at him. He was leaning against the door, his eyes focused upon the ceiling. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had been worried for his own life…he was a Time Lord, it was unnatural for him to be so slow and ungainly.

Feeling an urge of wanting to comfort him, Rose wandered back over to his exhausted and tattered frame. His coat and suit were dusty and tattered with scratches, and his face was covered in scraped and dark patches.

“Are you alright?” she asked him with concern plain in her tone, reaching out both her hands to rub his shoulders. The Doctor looked down at her with his brown orbs looking tired and strained, but the same spark was still clear and bright. 

“I’m fine. I’m always fine,” he managed to respond, “well, fine enough for nearly being eaten by a Raspavor...” 

Rose reached up to wipe some dirt from his cheek, smiling ever so lightly. “Exactly…you’re never usually slow.”

“Oi!” the Doctor retorted, “I wasn’t slow…I just needed some time to catch my breath, is all.” But Rose wasn’t convinced. 

“We need to work on getting you back in shape, otherwise next time you might not be so lucky,” the worry was clear in Rose’s voice, and she couldn’t help reaching in to grasp the Time Lord into a hug. He didn’t reject it, and chuckled softly into her blonde hair. 

“Okay, Rose,” he stated, “maybe I really do need to go on that diet…”


End file.
